tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Reg
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Tim Whitnall |name = Reg |title = Reg the Scrapyard Crane |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway * Wellsworth Scrap Yard |basis = Unknown |vehicle = Crane |type = Rolling crane |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 4w |wheels = 4 |company = Brendam Branch Line }} Reg is a rail-based grappling crane who works at Wellsworth Scrap Yard on Edward's Branch Line. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Reg works at Crocks Scrap Yard moving and unloading scrap and broken machinery into trucks so engines can take them to the Smelter's Yard. In Tale of the Brave, he met James who had to collect some trucks of scrap. Reg created a colossal pile of scrap on a flatbed, later nicknamed the Scrap Monster. James used Reg's creation a few nights later to scare Percy. Diesel once pretended to be Reg in order to hide from Paxton. Reg was confused as to why Paxton was chasing after silly Diesel. During Christmas time, Percy tried to encourage him to spruce up the scrapyard, but later discovered that Reg was celebrating Christmas in his own way, by making decorations from the scrap‏. Later, Reg almost scrapped Sir Topham Hatt's Car because of Samson, but Scruff stopped him just in time. When Toby ran out of coal at the scrap yards, Reg tried to flag down an engine in order to give the tram engine some coal, but unintentionally made the other engines think he was scrapping Toby by lifting Toby off the rails and using him as the flag. Edward later sent some scrap for Reg to take, including the old public service announcement system from Knapford. Reg used it to play music instead of scrapping it, until Edward asked for it back after the new P.A. system failed. Personality Reg is a cheery, cheeky crane who works in the Scrap Yard on Edward’s Branch Line. He can be sarcastic at times and loves to crack a joke, but he knows his scrap and works hard too. He’s seen engines come and go, and he knows where they'll end up if they aren't careful. Reg doesn't mind working with stuff that other people throw away, and can see the good in things that have been neglected. He would probably never say it about himself, but Reg is a bit of a diamond in the rough. Technical Details Basis Reg's specific basis is unknown. According to Sam Wilkinson, Reg is a hybrid design. Livery Reg is painted yellow with black warning stripes and has his name painted on his side. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 18' - Disappearing Diesels, The Perfect Gift and Samson Sent for Scrap * 'Series 19' - The Truth About Toby * 'Series 21' - P.A. Problems * 'Series 22' - School of Duck, Seeing is Believing and The Case of the Puzzling Parts Specials * '''2014' - Tale of the Brave |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2014 - Percy's Perfect Gift * 2017 - The Kind Diesel Books * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia Voice Actors * Tim Whitnall * Achim Buch * Stan Limburg * Kenta Miyake * Simen Sand * Eduardo Ménez * Jacek Król * Nir Ron * Caco Pena * Alfredo Martínez * Denis Bespaliy * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen * Petrus Kähkönen * Loukas Frangoulis Trivia * In the Finnish dub, Reg's name is Reetu, which is also Freddie's name in that dub. * His voice became higher pitched in Series 21. * Tim Whitnall gives Reg a higher Irish voice accent. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Collectible Railway * Adventures * Capsule Plarail de:Reg es:Reg he:רג' ja:レッジ pl:Jaś ru:Рэдж Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Cranes Category:4w Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Male characters Category:Broad gauge